Mission de repérage
by BettyLudivine
Summary: Wash et Reynolds partent en mission de repérage derrière les grilles et tout se passe bien... Jusqu'à ce que les classes six et les dinosaures s'en mêlent ! Amitié Wash/Reynolds sur fond de Romance Wash/Taylor et Reynolds/Maddy.


**Mission de repérage**

« Reviens-moi sain et sauf, promis ? Supplia Maddy.

_ Je vais faire de mon mieux, répondit Mark Reynolds en embrassant tendrement la jeune fille sur le front. »

Mais elle en décida autrement et, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, amena ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Je déteste que tu partes en mission derrière les grilles, se plaignit-elle.

_ Et moi, je déteste être loin de toi, répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais tu verras, je serai rentré ce soir. Tu n'auras même pas le temps de t'ennuyer de moi, sourit-il.

_ Je m'ennuie déjà de toi, souffla-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui. »

« Reynolds, intervint la voix du lieutenant Washington, amène-toi, on n'a pas toute la journée ! »

Après un dernier baiser, Mark s'éloigna. Maddy, elle, retint sa main tant qu'elle le put avant de le laisser partir. Elle sourit timidement au lieutenant Washington qui attendait Mark quelques pas plus loin et cette dernière lui adressa un clin d'œil complice qui semblait dire « ne t'en fais pas, il est en de bonnes mains avec moi ».

« Wash ! Retentit la voix du commandant Taylor alors qu'elle atteignait l'esplanade des départs. »

Elle enjoignit au jeune Reynolds de l'attendre ici et se hâta de rejoindre son officier supérieur.

« Monsieur ? Fit-elle en s'approchant. »

Il attendit qu'ils soient face à face, à peine à un pas l'un de l'autre pour lui tendre un élastique qu'elle mit quelques secondes à reconnaître.

« Tu as oublié ton élastique à cheveux, indiqua-t-il en lui tendant le-dit ustensile.

_ J'en avais un autre, répondit-elle d'une voix mal assurée avec un geste vers sa queue de cheval. »

Un drôle de sentiment lui pesait soudain sur l'estomac tandis qu'il déposait le chouchou dans la main qu'elle lui tendait. Nathaniel Taylor la prenait souvent au dépourvu avec des petites attentions de ce genre et chaque fois, ses cordes vocales semblaient lui faire faux bon.

« Mais c'est celui-là que tu préfères, dit-il de sa voix profonde. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Au lieu de quoi, elle défit sa queue de cheval pour la refaire aussitôt avec l'élastique qu'elle venait de récupérer.

« Merci, souffla-t-elle. Débrief ce soir à mon retour ?

Il acquiesça et elle s'éloigna en direction de la jeep qui l'attendait.

« Et Wash ! L'appela-t-il encore.

_ Oui ? Fit-elle en se retournant. »

Taylor sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis hésita avant finalement de lancer :

« Ne sois pas en retard pour le débrief. »

Puis il tourna les talons et repartit vers le poste de commandement. Wash se demanda si c'était sa façon à lui de lui demander de revenir saine et sauve...

Quelque deux heures plus tard, Wash arrêta la jeep au milieu de la jungle luxuriante qui les entourait. Elle descendit de voiture tandis que le jeune Reynolds faisait le tour du véhicule pour la rejoindre. Puis ils commencèrent à marcher, la jungle devenant trop dense pour continuer avec la jeep. Leur mission consistait en un repérage précis et discret d'une zone possiblement sous le contrôle des classes six afin d'évaluer la superficie du terrain qu'ils étaient capable de couvrir. La mission requérait une discrétion totale, d'où l'effectif de mission plus que réduit. Lorsque Nathaniel lui avait confié cette tache et lui avait demandé avec qui elle voulait l'accomplir, elle n'avait pas hésité : Lorsqu'il s'était engagé quelque quatre ans auparavant, Wash avait tout de suite décelé des qualités prometteuses chez Mark Reynolds et il était temps qu'elle lui confit de plus amples responsabilités pour qu'il puisse les exploiter.

« Ça a l'air de bien marcher entre toi et la petite Shannon, remarqua Wash alors qu'ils entamaient leur marche. »

Elle écarta une branche basse qui lui barrait la route et attendit que Mark la prenne pour la lâcher.

« C'est génial, répondit-il avec enthousiasme. Maddy est merveilleuse ! Et elle sait tellement de choses... Je pourrais l'écouter parler jusqu'à la fin des temps sans jamais m'en lasser ! »

Wash lui jeta un regard à la fois amusé et attendris. Elle se demandait si elle-même avait un jour eu l'air si transportée par le simple fait d'évoquer quelqu'un.

« Jim Shannon ne t'en fait pas trop baver ? Poursuivit-elle.

_ Ça va. Mais il peut être très impressionnant et j'ai tendance à perdre mes moyens face à lui. Du coup, je passe pour un idiot...

_ Ne t'en fais pas, essaya-t-elle de le rassurer, je suis sûre qu'au fond il t'aime bien. C'est simplement dur pour un parent d'accepter de ne plus être le centre du monde pour son enfant. Particulièrement un père pour sa fille. Mon père m'a expliqué une fois qu'il se montrait très protecteur envers moi – et très hostile envers les garçons que j'essayais de lui présenter – parce qu'il avait peur que je tombe sur un homme comme lui. Je n'ai jamais bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là. »

Ils restèrent pensifs un moment, enjambèrent un tronc d'arbre déraciné, puis Mark reprit :

« Je crois que monsieur Shannon a juste besoin de temps pour voir que je traite Maddy avec respect et que je l'aime vraiment de tout mon cœur. Je ne laisserai jamais rien lui arriver et je la protégerai de tout... Vous trouvez ça stupide, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il soudain en voyant l'expression de sa collègue.

_ Non, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. C'est mignon. »

Plus honnêtement, la féministe en Wash hurlait au scandale : une femme pouvait très bien se protéger toute seule ! Mais Mark parlait comme s'il eut été capable de se jeter devant un t-rex pour les beaux yeux de Maddy, ce qui ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose et elle devait bien admettre que les deux enfants étaient touchants.

« Je crois que Maddy est mon âme sœur, ajouta-t-il. »

Cette fois-ci, Wash ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Ils franchirent un ruisseau à guet avant que Wash ne conclut :

« En tout cas, je suis heureuse pour toi, Mark.

_ Merci, madame. »

Le silence revint entre eux, brisé seulement par les sons de la forêt : un insecte aux ailes vrombissantes, un animal fourrageant dans les buissons, un oiseau prenant son envole.

« Et vous ? reprit Mark, hésitant.

_ Moi quoi ?

_ Vous croyez aux âmes sœurs ? Je veux dire... en ce moment ? »

Le lieutenant arrêta sa progression et se retourna pour faire face à son jeune collègue, les poings sur les hanches :

« Reynolds, tu n'es pas sérieusement en train de me demander si j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie en ce moment ?

_ Pardon madame, s'excusa-t-il bien vite. J'ai pensé que...comme je vous ai parlé de Maddy...et que vous m'avez rassuré quant à monsieur Shannon... Vous m'avez même parlé de votre père... Alors je me suis dit que... Mais sinon ça ne fait rien... C'est vrai que ce ne sont pas mes affaires, balbutia-t-il. »

Wash conserva encore quelques secondes son masque d'impassibilité avant d'éclater de rire et de passer affectueusement une main dans les cheveux courts de Mark. Il était si facile à déstabiliser, songeait-elle, et elle adorait le regarder s'enfoncer dans ses grands moments de solitude.

Elle se souvenait de la fois où il était entré dans le poste de commandement d'un pas décidé, s'était présenté face au commandant Taylor, avant de lui demander comment il devait s'y prendre pour inviter Maddy Shannon à un premier rendez-vous galant. Jamais elle n'oublierai le visage du commandant en cet instant. Lorsque la scène s'était produite, elle se tenait debout à l'autre bout du bureau et elle avait failli s'étouffer en essayant de ne pas rire. La situation était devenue insoutenable lorsque Nathaniel lui avait conseillé d'obtenir d'abord l'accord de Jim avant « d'escorter Maddy à une activité extérieure de son choix ». Elle avait du quitter la pièce pour pouvoir laisser libre cours à son fou-rire.

« Je te taquine, Mark, admit-elle en riant. Je sais que je ne suis pas très démonstrative, mais je t'aime bien. Tu deviendras un excellent officier et je te considère déjà comme un ami. Alors pour répondre à ta première question, non, je ne crois pas qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule personne avec qui on puisse être heureux sur cette terre. Et quant à ta deuxième question, la réponse est encore non. Je n'ai personne dans ma vie en ce moment. D'autres choses que tu aimerais savoir à mon sujet ?

_ Hmm, réfléchit-il. Vous avez déjà été mariée ?

_ Non. Mais j'ai vécu trois ans avec un homme qui s'appelait Anthony. C'est l'expérience la plus proche du mariage que j'ai eu.

_ Qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché ?

_ C'était une relation confortable mais pas passionnée. On a finit par s'ennuyer l'un de l'autre. C'était une relation sans avenir.

_ Et le grand amour, dans tout ça ? »

Mark nota avec un pincement au cœur l'ombre qui tomba soudain sur les yeux de sa collègue.

« Je l'ai rencontré une fois, quand j'avais 25 ans... non, 24, se corrigea-t-elle. Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Preston. Il avait 13 ans de plus que moi, un blouson de cuir et une moto et à cette époque, je croyais aux âmes sœurs. J'ai commencé à avoir des soupçons quand je l'ai surpris avec mon plex dans les mains. Finalement, il ne s'appelait pas du tout Preston mais Vassili et s'était un espion russo-bulgare pour le compte d'une organisation terroriste. Quand je l'ai compris, il était trop tard. De nombreuses informations sur l'armée américaine avaient été compromises par ma faute. C'est pour ça que quand j'ai rencontré Anthony, quelques années après, je me suis dit ça pourrait me suffire de simplement avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter dans les coups durs. »

Le silence reprit ses droits : un insecte aux ailes vrombissantes, un animal fourrageant dans les buissons, un oiseau prenant son envole.

Puis Wash reprit :

« Assez parlé de moi. Et toi ? Combien de petite-amies as-tu eu avant Maddy ?

_ Ça compte, le cours préparatoire ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Non, répondit-elle en riant.

_ Dommage. Parce qu'au CP, j'avais une amoureuse qui s'appelait Lila. Je lui dessinais des bouquets de fleurs très ratés et on s'échangeait les décalcomanies qu'on trouvait dans les chewing-gum. Je lui ai appris à jouer avec mes pistolets en plastiques et elle m'a appris à donner le thé à ses poupées. Je crois que j'ai encore une photo de nous de cette époque sur mon plex !

_ Il faudra absolument que je vois ça, affirma Wash.

_ Sinon, seulement deux, reprit-il. Célia au lycée, et Teresa il y a deux ans.

_ Et ? Le pressa-t-elle lorsqu'il fit mine de ne pas vouloir poursuivre.

_ Ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Eh bien... Disons que moi aussi, j'ai connu une trahison. Pas dans le même genre que pour vous mais...

_ Elle te trompait, devina-t-elle. »

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

« Il n'y a pas de « petite » trahison, Mark, reprit-elle. Personne ne mérite d'être traité comme ça.

_ C'est une situation vraiment humiliante, se confia-t-il. Pendant des mois je me suis demandé ce que ce type avait de plus que moi. Maintenant, je sais que Teresa ne méritait pas les sentiments que j'avais pour elle. Mais vous savez, poursuivit-il après un instant, pendant quelques temps, moi non je ne croyais plus au grand amour. Et ensuite, j'ai rencontré Maddy ! »

Wash sourit :

« Tu es mignon, Reynolds, mais je crois que mon cas est désespéré, dit-elle sarcastiquement. Je ne crois plus au grand amour depuis longtemps.

_ Oui, sauf qu'une fois qu'on est amoureux, c'est un peu tard pour se demander si on y croit ou pas, asséna-t-il.

_ Sans doute, admit-elle.

_ Je peux vous poser une autre question ?

_ Vas-y.

_ Vous aimeriez avoir des enfants ? »

Wash resta pensive un instant.

« J'en sais trop rien. Mais je crois que oui. J'ai été enceinte, une fois, il y a des années. Mais je ne m'en suis aperçue qu'au moment où j'ai fait une fausse-couche, si bien que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me demander ce que j'aurai fait. Mais je crois que j'aurai aimé avoir ce bébé. Alors je suppose que oui, je voudrais bien un enfant. Et toi ?

_ J'en veux plein ! S'écria-t-il. Autant que Maddy voudra, en fait !

_ Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas, marmonna-t-elle. Mais tu es sûr d'avoir la patience d'élever une famille nombreuse ? Moi je ne l'aurais pas, c'est certain.

_ Vraiment ? Moi, je vous imagine assez bien avec une ribambelle de marmots à la peau mate et aux grands yeux bleus qui courent partout en jouant à la guerre.

_ Pourquoi « aux grands yeux bleus » ? releva-t-elle.

_ Oh...euh...pour rien.

_ Reynolds ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? »

Mark se figea, il savait qu'il était bavard et qu'il avait souvent du mal à cacher ce qu'il pensait. Mais il venait de se trahir si facilement ! Encore une gaffe ! Songea-t-il. Et il semblait compliqué de ce sortir de là par un stratagème quelconque. Le lieutenant Washington s'était arrêtée à nouveau et se tenait une fois de plus face à lui, exigeant des explications. Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, le silence de la forêt retentissait dans ses oreilles : un insecte aux ailes vrombissantes, un animal fourrageant dans les buissons, un oiseau prenant son envole.

« Eh bien... commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre. »

Il prit un autre instant pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Finalement, il choisit la franchise : si la foudre du courroux d'Alicia Washington devait frapper, alors il allait le mériter.

« Je n'ai pas les yeux dans ma poche, madame. Je vous ai vu avec le commandant Taylor, tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il vous a ramené votre élastique à cheveux. Vous êtes revenue les joues rouges et le souffle court. Et il n'y a pas que ça, poursuivit-il en espérant qu'il n'était pas en train de creuser sa propre tombe, vous êtes distraites quand il est là et quand il part en mission derrière les grilles avec Jim Shannon, vous êtes aussi inquiète qu'Elizabeth. Et je pourrais vous donner une douzaine d'autres exemples de situations similaires. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que vous êtes amoureuse du commandant, madame, acheva-t-il enfin. »

Il attendit anxieusement la réaction de son officier supérieur. Réaction qui ne semblait pas vouloir venir. Alicia Washington était tétanisée. Elle qui pensait avoir si bien dissimulé ce qu'elle ressentait...

« Mais vous savez, madame, ajouta-t-il, je suis sûr que le commandant Taylor vous aime aussi. Il le cache encore moins bien que vous. Quand vous entrez dans le poste de commandement, c'est comme s'il oubliait de respirer. »

Finalement, Alicia décida que la franchise du jeune homme était de bonne foi et qu'il ne méritait pas d'être rabroué, d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Elle lui asséna une tape amicale derrière la nuque avant de reprendre son chemin.

Peu de temps après, Wash fit remarquer qu'ils s'approchaient dangereusement du territoire des classes six et qu'il serait plus prudent de poursuivre en silence : un insecte aux ailes vrombissantes, un animal fourrageant dans les buissons, un oiseau prenant son envole.

Un insecte aux ailes vrombissantes, un animal fourrageant dans les buissons, un oiseau prenant son envole, le froissement de la branche basse qu'elle venait d'écarter.

Un insecte aux ailes vrombissantes, un animal fourrageant dans les buissons, un oiseau prenant son envole, le craquement d'une brindille sur laquelle Reynolds venait de marcher.

Un insecte aux ailes vrombissantes, un animal fourrageant dans les buissons, un oiseau prenant son envole, le cri d'un hurleur au loin.

Un insecte aux ailes vrombissantes, un animal fourrageant dans les buissons, un oiseau prenant son envole.

Un insecte aux ailes vrombissantes, un animal fourrageant dans les buissons, un oiseau prenant son envole.

Un insecte aux ailes vrombissantes, un animal fourrageant dans les buissons, un oiseau prenant son envole. Le son électronique d'un pistolet à impulsion sonique qu'on chargeait.

« Couche-toi ! Hurla Washington en se jetant sur Mark pour le pousser au sol. »

Ils roulèrent à terre, évitant de justesse l'onde de choc qui les aurait soufflés tous deux. Le temps qu'ils se relèvent, arme au poing, ils faisaient face à une dizaine de classes six.

« Comme on se retrouve, railla Mira avec un sourire carnassier. »

Wash reconnut immédiatement l'arme que la traîtresse tenait à la main : c'était celle qu'elle avait utilisé pour l'assommer à peine quelques mois plus tôt. Onze contre deux, compta Washington. Ils n'avaient strictement aucune chance. Aussi obtempéra-t-elle lorsque Mira lui enjoignit de lâcher son arme. Reynolds fit de-même et un classe six s'avança pour récupérer les pistolets. Wash se demandait comment ils allaient pouvoir se sortir de là et ce qui les attendait s'ils se faisaient capturer. Dans le pire des cas, les classes six voudraient des informations hautement confidentielles sur la sécurité de Terra Nova, ce qui voudrait dire la torture. Mark n'ayant pas l'accréditation nécessaire, il serait vite en danger car d'aucune utilité. Elle espérait tenir suffisamment longtemps pour que Nathaniel vienne à leur secours. Alicia avait déjà subit la torture. Deux fois. La première fois, elle n'avait pas parlé, ses geôliers n'étant pas masqués, ils l'auraient tuée dès qu'ils auraient eu leurs renseignements. La deuxième fois, elle avait découvert qu'après des jours de souffrances atroces, sans eau ni nourriture, elle pouvait devenir assez bavarde lorsqu'on approchait un poignard de son œil en menaçant de le lui arracher. Elle se préparait donc mentalement à ce qui pouvait l'attendre...lorsque le hurleur déboula dans l'arène.

Mark n'eut que le temps de la pousser hors de la trajectoire du dinosaure enragé. Le hurleur se jeta sur un classe six qui n'avait pas couru assez vite et l'homme disparu entre les mâchoires du monstre. Malheureusement, le temps que Mark avait pris pour sauver sa collègue fut le temps qui lui manqua pour se mettre à l'abri lui-même. Le hurleur balança son énorme queue et frappa Mark en plein dans l'estomac, lui faisant décrire une courbe de plus d'un mètre dans les airs. Le jeune homme atterrit violemment contre la souche pointue d'un arbre déraciné. Wash, profitant de la débandade causée par le monstre, se précipita vers Mark, le remis sur ses pieds et l'entraîna à sa suite dans une course effrénée entre les arbres. Alicia avait déjà exploré cette partie de la forêt une fois, alors que la zone n'était pas encore tombée sous le joug des classes six. Elle savait qu'elle n'était plus très loin mais leur course sembla durer une éternité. Enfin, elle la trouva. La forêt venait mourir au pied d'une falaise, et au pied de cette falaise se trouvait une grotte. Elle et Nathaniel en avait soigneusement dissimulé l'entrée avec la souche d'un arbre mort et des branchages. Elle dégagea l'entrée en quelques coups de pied et se mit à genou pour pouvoir se glisser dans la cavité rocheuse. Après un mètre à ramper sur le sol, le plafond s'élevait et il était possible de se tenir assis confortablement. Lorsque Reynolds fut également passé, Wash retourna boucher l'entrée de leur refuge. Ce ne fut qu'en revenant qu'elle alluma sa lampe torche et vit le visage couvert de sueur, pâle comme la mort de Mark, ses mâchoires crispées à s'en faire bleuir les lèvres et sa respiration hachée.

« Tu es blessé ? Demanda-t-elle en se glissant jusqu'à lui et en tirant son kit de premier secours de son sac à dos.

_ Je crois que j'ai le bras cassé, répondit-il entre ses dents.

_ Enlève ton gilet de protection, je vais regarder ça. »

Elle se détourna pour installer deux autres lampes torche autour du blessé et sortir de son sac de quoi fabriquer une attelle.

_ Je ne peux pas, répondit Mark.

_ Reynolds, ce n'est pas le moment d'être pudique, asséna-t-elle.

_ Non, madame, je n'arrive pas à enlever mon gilet. »

Ce fut alors qu'elle dirigea sa lampe directement sur le bras gauche de Mark. Elle réussit à garder un visage impassible mais elle crut que le garçon allait tourner de l'œil en voyant l'état de son bras. L'angle qu'il formait était indescriptible.

« Je crois que c'est quand le hurleur m'a jeté sur cet arbre que mon bras c'est cassé.

_ Tu « crois », releva-t-elle en empoignant une paire de ciseaux.

_ Je ne l'ai pas senti tout de suite, expliqua-t-il. C'est quand on s'est mis à courir que j'ai commencé à avoir mal. »

Le lieutenant entreprit de découper la manche de l'épais gilet de protection. Lorsqu'elle la lui eut enlevé, elle constata que non seulement, Reynolds avait le bras – plus précisément le radius et le cubitus – fracturé, mais qu'en plus il avait l'épaule démise. Elle coupa également le t-shirt du jeune homme pour avoir une vue dégagée de l'ensemble de ses blessures et lui expliqua la situation avant de poursuivre :

« Dans un hôpital, on te ferait une anesthésie générale et on t'emmènerait au bloc pour réparer tout ça sans que tu le sentes. Moi, je n'ai rien pour surveiller tes constantes, alors cela m'est impossible. Mais il faut que je replace ton épaule et que je réduise ta fracture sinon tu risque des séquelles permanentes, tu comprends ? »

Le jeune homme acquiesça alors que le peu de couleur qui restait sur son visage s'effaçait définitivement. Wash passa un coton d'alcool sur le flanc de Mark et lui injecta autant de morphine qu'elle pouvait se permettre étant donné les circonstances et l'impératif de le garder conscient. Puis elle l'aida à s'allonger sur son coté droit, de sorte qu'elle puisse opérer sur le coté gauche.

« Tu vas devoir être fort, Mark, d'accord soldat ?

_ Oui madame, répondit-il.

_ Ok, fit-elle. Alors on y va. Met ça dans ta bouche et sert les dents, dit-elle en lui tendant un généreux paquet de compresses.

_ Ça va aller, protesta-t-il.

_ Sûr ? Si les classes six nous cherchent et qu'ils t'entendent hurler, on est morts.

_ Sûr. »

Mais Wash hésitait. Elle ne voulait pas le forcer à utiliser un bâillon mais Mark était encore très jeune et inexpérimenté.

« Très bien alors pense à Maddy, lui dit-elle. Parle-moi d'elle.

_ Elle est parfaite, marmonna-t-il contre la douleur.

_ Mais encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez elle ? Demanda-t-elle tout en examinant l'articulation abîmée.

_ Ses yeux. Ses cheveux. Et puis sa voix. J'aime qu'elle me parle de sa journée, de ses lectures, de sa famille, de tout ce qui lui passe par la tête. »

Elle attendit qu'il ait finit sa phrase et recommencé à serrer les dents pour tirer sur son bras de toutes ses forces. L'os rentra dans son articulation avec un craquement sinistre et Mark se mit à hurler de douleur. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle torture. La douleur parcourut tout son bras, remonta le long de sa nuque pour se vriller dans son crâne, descendit le long de son épine dorsale comme si tous les nerfs de son corps avaient soudain pris feu.

« Tais-toi, Mark ! Supplia Wash. Pour l'amour du ciel, tais-toi ! »

Elle attrapa la poignée de compresses qu'elle avait reposée quelques minutes plus tôt et la lui enfonça dans la bouche, étouffant ses cris de douleur. Décidant d'en finir au plus vite, Wash passa sur son avant-bras et commença à réduire la fracture, c'est-à-dire à tirer sur le membre cassé pour remettre les os dans l'axe. La première fois que le lieutenant Washington tira sur son bras cassé, Mark hurla mais les compresses emprisonnèrent sa plainte, la seconde fois il voulut la supplier d'arrêter, la troisième fois il perdit connaissance.

« Cela fait quatre heures que la nuit est tombée ! Tempêtait Taylor. Ils devraient être rentrés depuis longtemps.

_ Ou peut-être que la nuit tombant, ils ont décidé de ne pas prendre de risque et de se réfugier dans un arbre jusqu'au matin, essaya de le calmer Jim.

_ Sans se donner la peine de prévenir par radio ?

_ Mais il était convenu qu'ils éteindraient leur radio en entrant dans le territoire des classes six pour ne pas risquer d'être repérés. Partir en exploration au milieu de la nuit, c'est se jeter dans la gueule du loup !

_ Pas si on est suffisamment nombreux, rétorqua-t-il.

_ Attendez au moins jusqu'à l'aube, conseilla Jim.

_ Quatre heure du matin, décida Taylor. Si on est toujours sans nouvelle à quatre heure, je vais la chercher. »

Jim acquiesça. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander qui était « elle ». Puis il quitta le bureau pour aller annoncer à sa fille qu'une expédition partirait dans trois heures à la recherche de Mark et d'Alicia. Il essayerai de la convaincre de prendre un peu de repos en attendant, mais il savait que c'était perdu d'avance.

A quatre heure pile, la grille fut levée et cinq jeeps remplies de soldats démarrèrent au quart de tour et foncèrent vers la forêt. Ils rouleraient jusqu'à l'endroit où Wash et Reynolds avaient abandonné leur jeep puis progresseraient à pied, en formation serrée, jusqu'à les découvrir. Un plan simple. Un plan efficace.

Wash rengaina son poignard et fit un pas en arrière pour admirer son œuvre. Ce n'était pas du grand art, mais cela ferait l'affaire, du moins elle l'espérait. Puis elle se glissa de nouveau dans la nuit, ombre parmi les ombres, jusqu'à rejoindre son abri.

A l'intérieur, Mark somnolait doucement. Il avait mis plus d'une heure à reprendre connaissance. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, Alicia avait depuis longtemps fini d'immobiliser son épaule et son bras. Elle avait réussi à lui faire boire un peu d'eau mais il s'était montré incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. La douleur lui accaparait l'estomac mais Wash craignait qu'il ne perde à nouveau connaissance si elle lui donnait une nouvelle injection de morphine si peu de temps après la première. Aussi se résolut-elle à attendre. Attendre que Nathaniel trouve son message, à plus d'un kilomètre d'ici. Attendre qu'il vienne les secourir. Ou attendre que des classes six les découvrent.

« Reynolds, appela-t-elle en le secouant doucement, tu es toujours avec moi, soldat ?

_ Oui, madame, répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse. »

Wash posa deux doigts sur le cou du jeune homme, vérifiant son pouls, mais elle ne décela rien d'anormal. Elle déboucha une gourde et la plaça dans la main valide de Mark.

« Essaye de boire encore un peu d'eau, lui demanda-t-elle. »

Il obtempéra, avalant quelques malheureuses gorgées avant de lui rendre la gourde et de fermer à nouveau les yeux.

« Monsieur, vous devriez voir ça, appela Guzman. »

Taylor s'approcha. Guz se tenait dans une clairière au milieu de laquelle se dressait un unique arbre et sur l'écorce de cet arbre, tracé avec la lame d'un poignard, se trouvait un dessin. Un grand triangle tout en longueur à l'intérieur duquel, presque sur la base, se trouvait un petit rectangle. Le dessin sommaire parut tout de suite familier au commandant, mais il n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

« Vous croyez que c'est Wash ? Demanda Guz.

_ J'en suis sûr, répondit Taylor.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

_ Aucune idée. »

Pendant que ces hommes fouillaient les alentours, Taylor resta debout dans la clairière, tachant de comprendre le message de Wash. Soudain, la nuit perdit sa bataille contre le jour et le soleil illumina le pic d'une falaise à quelque un kilomètre de sa position actuelle. Et au pied de cette falaise aux allures de triangle démesuré, une ouverture rectangulaire donnait accès à une grotte dans laquelle il s'était réfugié avec Wash des années auparavant un jour où la nuit les avait rattrapés au milieu d'une exploration. Nathaniel sourit. Il venait de comprendre le message que lui avait laissé Wash. Il l'avait trouvée.

Les jeeps s'arrêtèrent les unes après les autres sur l'esplanade des départs tandis que les grilles redescendaient derrière elles. Nathaniel et Jim descendirent de l'avant de la première voiture et Maddy se précipita sur eux. Depuis des heures déjà elle faisait les cents pas devant la grille, scrutant l'horizon en guettant le retour des soldats. Le retour de Mark.

Elle était tellement occupée à bombarder son père de question – ne lui laissant d'ailleurs pas le temps d'y répondre – qu'elle ne vit pas tout de suite que de l'arrière du véhicule descendaient Wash et Reynolds, ce dernier soutenu par son homologue féminine.

« Maddy, l'appela-t-il d'une voix faible. »

Elle se retourna, poussa un hurlement au milieu duquel Wash cru distinguer les mots « Mark-tu-es-vivant-j'ai-eu-si-peur-je-t'aime » avant de se jeter dans ses bras et de pratiquement le faire tomber à la renverse.

Puis Maddy insista pour prendre la place du lieutenant Washington et aider Mark à marcher jusqu'à la clinique. Washington les suivis, sachant que Taylor ne la laisserait pas en paix tant qu'elle n'aurait pas elle aussi vu un médecin pour un check-up complet.

Se fut Malcolm qui l'examina pendant qu'Elizabeth s'occupait de Mark et que Maddy et Nathaniel attendaient dans le couloir. L'examen dura un certain temps, Malcolm ayant insisté pour lui faire une prise de sang et l'ayant forcée à attendre les résultats (heureusement qu'ils arrivaient plus rapidement qu'au siècle passé). Quand elle put enfin quitter la salle d'examen, elle croisa le docteur Shannon.

« Mark est dans le lit numéro trois, vous pouvez allez le voir si vous voulez, Lieutenant.

_ Merci, doc, répondit-elle. Mais où allez-vous comme ça ?

_ Prévenir Maddy. J'ai cru qu'il allait falloir que j'utilise la force pour lui faire lâcher la main de Mark. Elle voulait l'accompagner au bloc. »

Les deux femmes échangèrent un sourire amusé puis Alicia rejoignit le box numéro trois – le terme box restant plus approprié que le terme de chambre puisque les lits n'étaient séparés entre eux que par une fine cloison – et trouva Mark assis contre une pile d'oreiller, le visage ayant repris des couleurs et avec un joli plâtre sur le bras.

« Comment te sens-tu, soldat ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à son chevet.

_ Beaucoup mieux, madame. L'intervention a été rapide, le docteur Shannon a dit que vous aviez pratiquement complètement réduit la fracture.

_ Je suis désolée que tu aies eu à souffrir autant.

_ Mais grâce à vous je n'aurais pas de séquelle. »

Du coin de l'œil, Wash aperçut le commandant Taylor qui se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre de Mark, négligemment appuyé contre la cloison qui le séparait des autres patients. Soudain, Maddy fit irruption dans la pièce et se précipita sur Mark pour le serré contre elle. Wash se leva, se préparant à partir, quand Maddy se tourna vers elle et la prit également dans ses bras.

« Merci, lui dit-elle simplement.

_ Ce fut un plaisir, jeune fille, répondit-elle sans vraiment savoir pour quoi Maddy la remerciait. »

Puis elle s'éloigna, laissant aux deux amoureux l'intimité de se retrouver.

Nathaniel l'attendait quelques mètres plus loin.

« Qu'a dit Malcolm ? S'enquit-il.

_ Il a dit que j'allais bien. Mon glucose est un peu bas mais ça ira mieux quand j'aurais mangé quelque chose. »

Il acquiesça avec un air de soulagement. Soudain, le rire de Maddy se fit entendre et les deux militaires se retournèrent. D'où ils se tenaient, ils pouvaient apercevoir les deux jeunes gens. Maddy était assise sur le bord du lit de Mark, la main de son bras valide dans les siennes, tandis qu'ils parlaient – de quoi, elle n'aurait su dire. Elle pensait souvent à ces jeunes recrues comme à des enfants, et avec Mark encore plus qu'avec d'autres. Ce petit irait loin dans l'armée, songeait-elle, et elle était contente d'avoir pu le ramener, sinon sauf, du moins en vie à sa petite-amie. Elle se laissa aller en arrière contre Nathaniel qui se tenait derrière elle, son dos venant reposer tout contre son torse.

« Je savais que tu me trouverais, lui souffla-t-elle.

_ Toujours, répondit-il en refermant ses bras sur elle. »

« Regarde, souffla Mark à sa petite-amie avec un signe de tête vers le lieutenant et le commandant.

_ Ils sont trop mignons, jugea Maddy après s'être retournée discrètement.

_ Le lieutenant Washington a quasiment admis qu'elle était amoureuse du commandant, raconta-t-il. Et je lui ai dit que je l'imaginais assez bien avec deux ou trois bébés à la peau mâte et aux yeux bleus. »

L'image fit rire Maddy qui demanda :

« Vous êtes amis, maintenant, toi et le lieutenant Washington ?

_ Je crois bien, oui, sourit-il. »

Le silence reprit ses droits un moment. Maddy, pensive, tenait toujours la main de Mark entre les siennes.

« Je suis contente que se soit elle qui veille sur toi lorsque tu es en mission, dit-elle finalement.

_ Non, Maddy, la contredit-il, c'est toi qui veille sur moi. Partout où je vais. »


End file.
